Children with attention deficit disorder and normal children have been studied to evaluate hormonal, symptomatic and neuropsychologic responses to sugar intake. Current efforts are directed to examine whether such responses to sugar intake are altered in youngsters referred for evaluation of reactive hypoglycemia.